


warmth

by alohavera (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kageyama being infuriating, M/M, glasses!hinata, just a silly thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/alohavera
Summary: Who knew vending machines were such a popular place to congregate?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 115





	warmth

Hinata sat against the wall, his left leg asleep because of the textbook squashing it. His right leg was curled in, propping up his open notebook. He jiggled the mechanical pencil in his hand.

It was cold out in the hallway. Hinata supposed this was reasonable -- it was January after all, and there was snow on the ground. But he hadn't felt this cold while he was in the classroom. He shivered, pulling his jacket tighter around himself.

He had a math exam coming up which he absolutely could not afford to get another bad grade in. If he did, he would be put on probation, unable to play volleyball with the team until he got his grades back up out of the danger zone. And who knew how long that would take? Hinata simply couldn't stand the idea of it. Volleyball was his lifeblood.

Unfortunately, this math problem about imaginary numbers  _ (If they're imaginary, who even cares about them? _ Hinata thought, annoyance pricking at him) was refusing to cooperate, despite his best efforts to solve it. He groaned, considered pulling out his phone to snap a picture of the problem and send it to Tsukishima for help. Kei was notoriously good at math. He was also notoriously bad at helping others. The phone stayed in Hinata's pocket.

The pencil in Hinata's hand continued to jiggle. Startled, Hinata realized that it wasn't him who was making the pencil move. At least not consciously. His hand was shaking because it was so cold.

Maybe the cold was distracting him, he thought. If he could find a warmer place to study, maybe he could concentrate better. He racked his brain for ideas, came up empty, then packed his things into his bag. He stood up, shook off the sleep in his leg, and decided that it was better to walk around than to succumb to the cold and slowly freeze to death anyway.

He walked down the hallway, trying to warm his hands by rubbing them against each other. He passed by a little alcove in the hall where the vending machines were located. There were three of them: one each for hot drinks, cold drinks, and snacks. As Hinata passed by, he felt a breath of warm air on his skin, inviting him inside. He stopped, the sensation feeling too good for him to ignore. He peeked inside the alcove, found it empty, and decided that this might not be a bad place to study. Excusing himself, he went to sit against the wall, as close to the heat-emitting machines as he could possibly get.

The warm air was working its way into his limbs. Hinata relaxed a little, pulling his study materials back out. He got back to work on the problem about imaginary numbers. With some effort, he solved it. Feeling encouraged, he moved onto the next one.

He was on a roll. Two problems down now. He read the third, not even noticing that someone had joined him in the alcove.  _ Find the intersection of the standard parabola and a line passing through -- _

"Oi, dumbass." That got Hinata's attention. His gaze snapped up, his glasses slipping a little on the bridge of his nose. Kageyama regarded him with a funny expression.

"Oh, hey!" Hinata said brightly, his mood having turned around thanks to his homework going better. "What's up?"

"What are you doing?" Kageyama looked at him as if trying to make sense of something extremely confusing. "You wear glasses?"

"Huh?" Hinata pushed his spectacles back up onto the bridge of his nose. "Yeah, they're for reading." Kageyama snickered a little at this and Hinata demanded, "What, Kageyama?"

"Are you an old lady or something?" he snickered out.

"Oh shut up," Hinata said, turning his attention back to his homework. It was always a waste of time, dealing with Kageyama outside of practice. "Anyways, I'm studying. Leave me alone."

Hinata heard the clink of coins being fed into one of the vending machines. "What subject?"

"Math."

"You have a test coming up or something?"

Hinata felt his cheeks warm. The implication was there. If there wasn't any test to study for, Hinata wouldn't be caught dead doing his homework. He swallowed down his anger. "As a matter of fact, I do," he replied.

"So do I." There was a pause as Kageyama removed the straw from his milk box, poked it into the top of the container. "Want to study together some time?"

Hinata regarded him skeptically, over the top of his glasses. Hinata was bad at math, but so was Kageyama. He had no idea how the taller boy thought it would help either of them, if they studied together. If anything, it would probably make things worse. "Maybe," he allowed, "if you can convince Tsukishima or Yamaguchi to help us."

"We'll ask them during practice today," Kageyama said around the straw in his mouth. "Anyways, what are you even doing, studying in here?"

"I was out in the hallway earlier, but I almost froze to death. It's a little warmer in here, thanks to the vending machines," Hinata said.

Kageyama frowned at him, drinking milk from the little box in his too big hand. Hinata frowned back at him.  _ Two can play at this game. _ The redhead tried to convey his thoughts to Kageyama telepathically. By the way Kageyama continued to stare at him, a challenge in his eyes, Hinata would say it was working.

Finally, Kageyama was the one to break his gaze first. "I've got to get back to class."

Hinata shrugged at him. "See you this afternoon," he said, already going back to his homework.

He heard the sound of more coins being fed into the vending machine, and Hinata couldn't help the smile that crept onto his lips. "Haven't you had enough milk already, Kageyama?" he taunted his teammate without looking up.

There was a thud of the drink hitting the bottom of the machine. Suddenly, legs made their way into Hinata's peripheral vision. They came to a stop right in front of the redhead. Hinata glanced up, his glasses slipping again.

Kageyama loomed over him, holding a can of coffee out in his extended hand. Hinata blinked at him. "For me?" he squeaked out.

Kageyama raised his eyebrows at the smaller boy. Hinata meekly accepted the offered beverage. It was warm in Hinata's hand. Kageyama didn't make a single verbal retort; the smug look of satisfaction on his face said everything better than words.

Then he walked away, calling over his shoulder, "See you this afternoon," before disappearing into the hallway.

Hinata gaped after his teammate, then clenched his jaw shut in annoyance. "What an annoying guy!" he fumed to himself, slamming his pencil down. His concentration was entirely broken now. He cast a sorry glance at his notebook, then shoved everything off his lap with a groan.

The can of coffee was still warm in his hand. Frowning, Hinata pressed it to his neck, trying to warm himself with it. Never mind that Kageyama had given it to him, with that smug look on his face.

Hinata gritted his teeth, fought the urge to run down the hallway, and intercept Kageyama before he made it back to his classroom. He wanted to throw himself onto the taller boy's back, wrestle him to the ground, and wipe that winning look off his face.

Hinata hated the feeling of losing, most of all to Kageyama. And as he pressed the warm beverage to the side of his neck, he realized that was exactly what he was feeling right now.

He had just lost to Kageyama, and he didn't even know what it was he had lost at.


End file.
